


Reader Is Turned Into A Xehanort - Riku/Reader

by xLilyScribblesx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Happy/Fluff Ending, Reader is turned into a Xehanort, Xehanort Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilyScribblesx/pseuds/xLilyScribblesx
Summary: Reader (My friend, Holly) is turned into a Xehanort. True love breaks the curse, resulting into a happy/fluff ending.





	Reader Is Turned Into A Xehanort - Riku/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (Gift for my friend!)
> 
> -Warnings: None? Reader is turned into a Xehanort and the power of love breaks the curse.-
> 
> First of all, my friend wanted all of her gifts into a reader-insert so if you have a problem with the name being Holly that's not my problem. Second of all, don't yell at me on how to write. Please, and thank you.

"Now, succumb to the darkness."You chuckled as you summoned heartless towards Riku, who dodged the attack. "Please, Holly, listen to me! This isn't you!"He yelled trying to break the curse of you being a Xehanort. "This is who i am now."You told him as you gripped onto your keyblade, charging at him who once again blocked the attack which caused you to be flown back, you fell hard on the ground and groaned in pain, defeated and tired. Riku walked towards you and looked down. "Holly, i know this probably won't get to you but i never really had the guts to tell you this until now. I'm in love with you, i have been since we were kids you may think differently because of how Sora and i fought over Kairi but it was always you for me. It always has been. Please, if you're in there i know you can change. Xehanort can't feed on love."Riku said, suddenly you felt your heart being broken into two, you felt like your body was playing tug-a-war, you screamed in pain and held your head with your hands, gripping onto your hair. A bright light broke from your body, breaking the curse of being a Xehanort. You then looked up at Riku with your normal blue eyes and stood up, you blinked at him confused. "Riku, what happened?"You asked, Riku smiled and out of nowhere he gave you a hug, you were taken aback, you blushed and returned the hug. "You're back."He whispered, happily. "Of course?"You said, confused. Riku chuckled and let go of you. "You were a Xehanort. It was horrible. The power of love broke the curse."He explained. "Xehanort? The power of love? Riku, what are you saying?"You asked, he sighed and took your hands into his own. "I'm in love with you, Holly i have been for a long time, since we were kids. You may think differently because of how Sora and i fought over Kairi, but it always has been you."He told you, you gasped and blushed. "I... I... I love you too, Riku."You whispered just enough for him to hear you, he then put his hand your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. The two of you slowly brought your heads together and kissed passionately. "Alright, Riku!"Sora cheered on his friend as He, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Kairi showed up. Kairi slapped the back of Sora's head. "Ow!"He complained. "Give them their moment."She hissed as the now couple broke apart and laughed at the scene, you and Riku turned to your friends with Riku's arm around your waist protectively. "Well, finally... You know how long we've been waiting?"Donald asked, you giggled. "Yeah, it's been since we were kids."Sora then said, Kairi nodded agreeing with him. "Well, who knew that true love would break the curse."King Mickey smiled. "Who knew."You whispered agreeing with him, looking up at the sky that was now bright and sunny, the birds chirped as they flew you closed your eyes for a second feeling the heat of the sun. "Thank you."You thanked you friends. You and Riku became an official couple, you went on missions with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to help save Kingdom Hearts once more.


End file.
